libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryptic
The very fabric of the world is visible through the eyes of the cryptic, who sees all things as patterns of energies that can be understood and manipulated. This unique insight allows the cryptic the ability to foresee events and even manipulate the energy of her surroundings to accomplish her tasks. Whether it is knowing where to step to avoid being seen, where to place an attack for maximum effect, or how to temporarily alter the laws of physics, the cryptic is a master of any pattern she sees. Role: The cryptic excels as a finder of dangers and at remaining undetected even in the most difficult locations. With modest combat prowess, a cryptic can help her allies defeat enemies, although her limited defensive capabilities means she needs to avoid becoming the main target of her opponents. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 (average 105gp) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills: '''The cryptic’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Autohypnosis (Wis), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device(Cha). '''Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the cryptic. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Cryptics are proficient with all simple, plus the rapier and shortbow. Cryptics are proficient with light armor but not with shields. Armor does not interfere with the cryptic’s class features. Powers Points/Day A cryptic’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points she has available. Her base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: The Cryptic. In addition, she receives bonus power points per day if she has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). Her race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Powers Known A cryptic begins play knowing one cryptic power of your choice. Each time she achieves a new level, she unlocks the knowledge of a new power. Choose the powers known from the cryptic power list. (Exception: The feat Expanded Knowledge does allow a cryptic to learn powers from the lists of other classes.) A cryptic can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than her manifester level. The total number of powers a cryptic can manifest in a day is limited only by her daily power points. A cryptic simply knows her powers; they are ingrained in her mind. She does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though she must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain all her spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against cryptic powers is 10 + the power’s level + the cryptic’s Intelligence modifier. Maximum Power Level Known A cryptic begins play with the ability to learn 1st-level powers. As she attains higher levels, she may gain the ability to master more complex powers. To learn or manifest a power, a cryptic must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the power’s level. Pattern Designs (Su) Unlike normal manifesters, a cryptic manipulates the world around her by creating tattoos and patterns that alters reality in different ways. Cryptic powers show up on the cryptic’s body in the form of tattoos. The cryptic’s known powers can be identified via Spellcraft checks with a DC equal to 10 + double the power’s level. These tattoos do not count against the number of psionic tattoos that the cryptic can safely wear. When a cryptic manifests one of her powers, it creates a visual pattern of energy during the action taken to manifest the pattern. While the cryptic’s powers have the normal displays for psionic powers – auditory, mental, and the like – this visual pattern unique to the cryptic cannot be suppressed as normal displays can be suppressed. Altered Defense (Su) A cryptic learns early on to modify the patterns around her to grant her protection as a swift action. The cryptic chooses from the options below and may only have one such effect active at any given time. The cryptic can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Intelligence modifier. The cryptic can maintain this ability as long as she wants as long as she has rounds available, or dismiss it at any time as a free action. * Absorb: ''The cryptic gains DR 1/-. * ''Deflect: ''The cryptic gains a +1 dodge bonus to his AC. * ''Retaliate: ''The cryptic gains a +1 bonus on his attack rolls against any opponent that successfully hit him since his last turn. Every four cryptic levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 1 (to 2 at 5th level, 3 at 9th level, 4 at 13th level, and 5 at 17th level). '''Disrupt Pattern (Su)' All cryptics are able to disrupt the patterns they can perceive, although the potency of this disruption is based on the cryptic’s focus. When a cryptic gains psionic focus, she selects one creature type as her active type (she does not need to select a subtype). As a standard action, the cryptic can make a ranged touch attack with a range of 30 feet, firing a ray of black energy at the target. If the attack is successful, the cryptic deals 1d6 points of damage + additional damage equal to the cryptic’s Intelligence modifier. This attack deals half damage if the target’s type is not of the cryptic’s active type. Like some other rays, if the attack roll of this ability would indicate a critical hit, the damage is doubled. This ability can only be used once per round, even if an item or other effect would duplicate it. Lesser Insights Cryptics learn minor powers they can use at will to aid them in a variety of ways. The cryptic gains 2 talents from the cryptic talent list. Scribe Tattoo At 1st level, cryptics receive Scribe Tattoo as a bonus feat. A cryptic can scribe tattoos of any power she knows (up to 3rd level). The power must be one that can be made into a tattoo. The cryptic does not need to meet the prerequisites for this feat. Trapfinding A cryptic adds 1/2 her level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). A cryptic can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Trapmaker A cryptic gains a competence bonus on Craft (traps) checks equal to her class level. Hidden Pattern (Ex) A cryptic learns how to recognize patterns in light and sound around her that can help her to mask her presence. At 2nd level, a cryptic gains a +2 competence bonus on all Stealth checks. This bonus increases to +4 at 5th level, and then again to +6 at 8th level. At 10th level, as long as the cryptic maintains psionic focus, she can use the Stealth skill to hide, even while being observed. Insight (Su) Starting at 2nd level, and then again every 2 levels thereafter (up to 18th level), a cryptic learns a unique ability related to her perception of the patterns in the world around her. Information about cryptic insights can be found here. Enhanced Disruption At 3rd level and every two levels thereafter, the cryptic’s disrupt pattern deals an additional 1d6 points of damage. This additional damage is not multiplied on a critical hit or by using feats such as Vital Strike, but it is halved if the creature struck is not of the cryptic’s active creature type. Evasion (Ex) At 3rd level and higher, a cryptic can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the cryptic is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless cryptic does not gain the benefit of evasion. Rapid Defense (Su) Starting at 4th level, a cryptic can use her altered defense ability as a free action by expending her psionic focus. The cryptic may even do this when it is not her turn. Swift Trapper (Ex) At 6th level, a cryptic can create traps with astounding speed. It takes a cryptic half the normal amount of time to create traps. Enduring Defense A cryptic of 14th level can choose any option from the altered defense ability and always be under that effect. The cryptic can still change the effect as a swift action, but she is no longer limited to how many rounds per day she can have Altered Defense active. Unchanging Pattern At 18th level, the cryptic gains power resistance equal to 12 + her class level. Supreme Insight (Su) At 20th level, the cryptic makes astounding leaps of insight. She immediately learns two normal insights, but also learns a third insight chosen from the list to the right, representing a truly astounding breakthrough in understanding how patterns work. For many cryptics, the possibility of this sort of discoveries is the driving force for their studying of patterns. Information about supreme cryptic insights can be found here. Favored Class Bonuses * Blinkling: –1-ft. penalty to the movement speed of creatures struck by the cryptic’s disrupt pattern ability. This penalty lasts for a number of rounds equal to the cryptic’s Intelligence modifier. * Blue: Add +1 to Craft checks for a singe craft skill (Alchemy, Armor, etc). * Dromite: Add +1/2 to Disable Device checks the cryptic makes against traps. * Duergar: Treat the duergar’s level as 1 higher for the purposes of altered defense. * Elan: Add +1/2 to the damage of the cryptic’s disrupt pattern ability. * Forgeborn: '''Add +1/4 to the damage reduction gained from altered defense. * '''Half-bugbear: '''Add +1/5 of a new cryptic insight. * '''Half-giant: Add +1 to the cryptic’s CMD when resisting a grapple or trip. * Half-gnoll: '''+1/2 on Stealth checks. * '''Halfling: Add +1/2 on Disable Device checks. * Human: The cryptic gains +1/6 of a new insight. * Kestrel: '''1/4 choose a creature type. That creature type is considered your active type in addition to your other active types. These additional active types may not be changed. * '''Maenad: Add +1 ft. to the range of the cryptic’s disrupt pattern ability. * Noral: '''Add +1/2 to the damage of disrupt pattern. * '''Rana: '''Add +1/6 of a new die to the cryptic’s disrupt pattern ability. * '''Thrallspawn: '''Add +1/3 to the rounds per day of the cryptic’s alter defense total rounds per day. * '''Woodborn: '''The cryptic gains +1/6 of a new insight. * '''Xeph: Add +1 to the xeph’s saving throws and AC against traps. Archetypes Brutal Disruptor Distorter Grammaton Kalfore Lost Mind Pattern Breaker Pattern Wielder (Elan) Ravager (Duergar) Raveler Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics